


Prankster

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Pranks and spanks





	Prankster

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Prankster by Laurel

Title: Prankster  
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: May 14, 2001  
Archive: Yes to DitB and Rat tales, others please ask first  
Pairing: M/Sk/K (with appearance by Scully)  
Summary: Pranks and spanks  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex and spanking  
Spoilers: Tunguska, Terma, SR 819  
Note: Inspired by Lorelei's discipline stories. 

* * *

Alex always had fun babysitting Maggie. She was a delightful child, well-mannered but with a mischievous streak, much like her mother Dana Scully.

He always pretended as if he were doing a big favor to his lover's partner but secretly he delighted in caring for her daughter. 

He could be happy spending a lazy summer afternoon blowing soap bubbles with her or spending a good hour searching the gravel in the driveway for a good stone so she could play hopscotch. 

The impish girl was six years old now, a product of intense fertilization experiments that Scully had undergone when she thought she was barren. Alex had been a big help, getting her in touch with doctors who basically performed a miracle. Now he and Dana were friends, not only civil or friendly to each other.

Not only did Alex have his long-sought after man, Fox, in his life, he was lucky enough to share Walter with him. His lovers loved him with equal devotion and not a day went by that Alex didn't thank God for his wonderful life and loves.

It was a sunny June day when the hijinx started. 

As usual, Fox had been working late. He'd settled into one of the lounge chairs on the front porch for a little mid-morning snooze.

"Poor baby," Alex crooned softly, stroking Fox's hair as the man slept.

"Uncle Alex can you help me organize this?"

"Sure, sweetie. What have you got there?"

"My make-up and my beads. I want to make a bracelet after. I'm still trying to decide which color."

"Sure cupcake. Your mom lets you wear make-up? You're much too pretty to put junk on your face."

Alex squeezed her chubby cheeks gently and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's just pretend stuff. For fun."

"Okay, good. Hey, before we put this away can I borrow a few things?"

"Do you wear make-up Uncle Alex? I know some boys do."

"I just want to play a little joke on Uncle Fox."

Alex picked up a bottle of nail polish, a lip gloss and glitter eye shadow.

"Is this permanent or does it wash off?" He held up a marker.

"Washes off."

"You're sure?"

"Uh huh, it says right there."

Maggie started to pick out beads, setting them down on the porch in contrasting shades of coral and blue.

"Can I have some candy?"

"Sweets for the sweet."

Alex flipped open her jewelry box with the twirling ballerina and plucked out a jelly bean from the box. He placed it in Maggie's mouth. Her tongue was bright red from the popsickles they'd eaten. Alex took a candy for himself and went to work.

He painted Fox's toe nails a baby blue. He carefully applied green glitter to his fluttering eyelids.

"Are you dreaming of us, Fox?" he whispered.

Maggie giggled as Alex applied the make-up. He held up his finger to his lips, grinning wickedly.

He dabbed on the pink lipgloss and finished off by gently sweeping the black marker beneath his nose, creating a ridiculous moustache. Fox's lips twitched.

Alex surveyed his work and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter threatening to burst out.

He helped Maggie make her bracelet, while Fox slept, oblivious to his ridiculous appearance.

Dana's van pulled up and she called out to her daughter to gather her things together so they could go home.

"Don't you want to come in for some tea or coffee?"

"No thanks Alex. I have to get Maggie home in time for a birthday party. Thanks for watching her."

"She's a handful but I don't mind." He sighed dramatically, slumping his shoulders, in mock defeat.

Maggie giggled and handed him a jelly bean. 

"For your troubles sir," she said gravely, trying to imitate a grand old English lady.

"Milady, until next time, I bid you adieu."

"What happened to Mulder?"

"Oh, just a little prank."

"Good bye Uncle Alex. I had fun."

"Me too. Next time, bring some more glitter."

"Okay."

"Thanks again, Alex."

"My pleasure. Drive safely."

Alex waved them off and went into the house, aware that several of the neighbors were pointing towards Fox.

Fox was still sleeping when Walter got home. He wanted nothing more than a cold beer, a cool shower and two hot lovers waiting for him. 

"Good God," he exclaimed when he saw Fox's face. He chuckled, waking him up.

"Hey Walter," he said sleepily, his hazel eyes warm and half-lidded. "Umm, did you just get home?" 

Fox stretched cat-like, his arms reaching high overhead.

"Uh, yeah, what happened to you?"

"Late night, just had myself a little nap. Did you finish your work?"

"Yeah, I had a shit load of work. Being Deputy Director isn't a whole lot of fun and games."

"You're the big boss now. You're not supposed to have fun. What are you grinning about?"

"Your face."

"What about it?"

"The make-up."

Fox felt his face, smearing the sticky lip gloss onto his chin. His eyes widened and he jumped from his chair and ran into the house.

"What the hell?" he screamed. "I look like a cross between Salvador Dali and a hooker!"

Walter chuckled. He saw the curious stares and heard the snickering of several of the neighbors.

"Alex! Where are you? I'm going to kill you!" Fox threatened.

Walter went inside and heard Alex's voice join Fox's angry one.

"Fox darling, you're awake. You look beautiful. I think the eye shadow may be a bit harsh."

Alex's giggling provoked Fox's anger.

"You bitch! I want you to wash this crap off my face right now."

"Take it easy. It was just a little prank."

"The neighbors saw me like this."

"So? They already think you're weird."

Walter bounded up the stairs to squelch Fox's angry outburst. His lover was pouting. His eyes were stormy gray. Alex's eyes were bright with laughter.

"Alex, did you do this?"

"Walter, you're home."

"Answer my question." 

"Walter, it was just a joke. It washes off. Even the marker."

"Fox is upset and rightly so. The neighbors are probably circulating a petition to have us thrown out of this neighborhood. I wouldn't blame them either with the crazy stunts you two are always pulling. I'll help Fox wash up. I want you to go down to my office and wait for me in the chair."

Alex's green eyes widened and his pink lips gasped open to protest.

"But Walter, it was a harmless joke. Honest."

"Right now."

Walter's eyes grew stern, his voice biting off each syllable. His arms were crossed in front of him. 

Alex's heart fluttered and his bottom began to sweat in anticipation of a hard paddling.

"Yes, Walter," he said resignedly. 

Walter saw his mischievous lover's eyes fill with tears before he gave an apologetic glance at Fox and then bowed his head. He turned away and went downstairs to Walter's spacious office. He took out the special discipline chair and sat on its hard wooden surface. The chair was a prelude to punishment. It was incredibly hard and sitting on it for even a few minutes felt like several hours. Fidgeting wasn't allowed either. It was a sure way to gain extra swats.

Alex sniffled and waited patiently. He heard the sound of running water, the voices of his lovers as Walter soothed Fox's hurt feelings. 

He heard Walter's footsteps drawing near. He kept his head down.

"Alex."

"There might be some acetone in the garage for the nail polish," he volunteered.

"Yeah, probably."

"I'm sorry. I thought it was funny."

Alex chewed on his thumbnail. Walter gently took his hand away from his mouth and knelt beside him.

"It was funny," he confided, "but you hurt Fox's feelings and you made him look ridiculous in front of the neighbors. That's why you need to be punished. Do you understand?"

"Yes Walter," he said quietly, dreading the punishment but knowing that he deserved it for making Fox look foolish. "Is he still angry with me?"

"I think he'll come around."

Walter moved to his leather chair and Alex got up and put the chair away. He took down his jeans and boxers and with Walter's help he lay over his lap. He held onto Walter's leg with his good hand. He felt his lover's big warm hand on his back, soothing him with its heat and comfort.

"Alex?"

"I'm ready." 

"I'm going to do this with just my hand, okay?"

Alex nodded, tensing up and trying to will himself to relax. The first smack was a sharp blow to his cheek. Walter varied the rhythm of the slaps, the intensity increasing until Alex cried out. He landed harsh blows all over his ass and thighs until the pale skin was angry red. Alex sobbed with the stinging pain. He flinched and dodged the unrelenting hand until Walter was forced to hold him tighter.

"Walter, stop, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"A couple more Alex, then we're done. Promise."

Fox appeared in the doorway. His face was clean and so were his toes. He saw the last few blows land on Alex. He flinched at each loud smack. 

Alex was sobbing. Walter quickly pulled him up and held him as he cried, soothing him, careful not to rub his sore bottom.

"That's it baby, just let it out," he whispered. 

Alex clung to him and cried, wetting his shirt with hot tears. Fox held out some tissues to him. He dried his face and blew his nose. Alex understood that although the spanking hurt, what hurt worse was that he had hurt his lover. The only other thing that made Alex feel bad was the fact that Walter was disappointed in his childish behavior. 

"Come on upstairs, I'll put some lotion on you."

Fox's eyes were full of regret at getting Alex spanked. 

Alex's eyes were red-rimmed, still spilling tears.

"I'm sorry Fox. I just meant it as a little joke."

"I know baby. Let's go upstairs."

Walter carried Alex's clothes. The three of them went upstairs. Alex took off his t-shirt and crawled into their big bed. The sheets were cool against his bare belly.

Fox rubbed soothing, cooling lotion on his lover's ass, gently massaging the welts. The skin was gradually turning to pink. There would be no lasting marks. Walter was always careful not to mar his lovers permanently, even when he used the paddle.

Alex sighed at the feel of Fox's hand. Walter's hand joined him as they soothed his hot, tender skin. Fox leaned over and placed a kiss on the curve of Alex's back, where his strong, smooth back dipped into round ass. It was one of Alex's favorite spots to be kissed. Alex arched his back as Fox's tongue snaked out and licked at the same spot.

Walter's hand strayed from the full ass cheek he could palm in one hand to his tight ass hole. One finger glided in with the help of more lotion. Alex whimpered in response. He bucked against the bed, his erection straining for contact. Walter held him still and slid out his finger. He stood up and undressed, revealing his hard, muscular body. Alex twisted around to watch him.

Fox threw his own clothes on the chair. Alex grinned up at his lovers. 

Walter got out lube and condoms. Alex quickly went to the bathroom and washed his face. He slicked down his hair which was standing up in spiky tufts.

"Getting all pretty for us?" Fox teased.

"I don't want to make love with red eyes."

"Come here my little baby rat," Fox growled, imitating Walter's deep voice.

Walter lifted an eyebrow.

"Our little baby rat," he amended.

Alex happily bounced onto the bed. His lovers awaited him, naked and hard. He kissed them both in turn, trying to decide which cock he wanted first. //So many positions. Where to start?//

He couldn't stand pressure on his ass yet so he lay down full length on Walter. Fox snuggled up to their kissing, writhing bodies. He kissed and sucked Alex's neck and back. Alex sighed happily as his lovers kissed and nibbled at him, teasing him with their hands, careful of his tender ass.

Walter turned him over gently, never stopping his loving kisses. He prepared his lovers at the same time, both of them on hands and knees. He stroked them both with plenty of lube, delighting in the sounds of their moans and gasps.

When they were slick and loose he slid a condom on himself and Alex and positioned them-Fox on his back, Alex in the middle, himself on top.

He waited until Alex was deep inside Fox before he slid his thick length into Alex's tight ass. Mindful of his little rat's sore bottom he braced himself on the bed. 

Walter set up an easy rhythm and thrilled at the moans and cries of his lovers as they became a tangle of limbs. Over Alex's shoulder, he could see Fox's head shaking back and forth, eyes tightly closed in pleasure, his kiss-swollen lips uttering a litany of curse words and encouragement. He knew Alex was close because the moans and panting gave way to his own babbling. He recognized a few Russian endearments in the mix. 

"Oh God, oh please, Fox, uhmm, fuck yes. Fuck me Walter. Harder! Please baby, yes, yes, ahhhh."

Fox sounded remarkably similar. "Yes, Alex, God, Walter, please, please, fuck yes! Oh yeah like that. Harder! Ahhh."

Alex came hard, breathlessly grunting, in Fox. Fox's scream as he climaxed sent Walter over the edge. Of course Alex's tight ass milking his cock also had something to do with the big man losing control. He cried out, slamming Alex down on top of Fox, holding his hips hard enough to bruise.

Fox was asleep before Walter could pry himself off of Alex's sweat-dampened back. He washed his lovers carefully. Alex tumbled back into bed, smiling giddily. Walter smiled back and ruffled his short hair. Alex wrapped himself around Fox, who gave a satisfied moan in his sleep. Walter snuggled up to Alex and wrapped his arm around both of them before falling asleep.

"Alex, I'll tell," Fox threatened.

"No, Fox, please. It was an accident. I'll replace it. Please don't tell Walter," he pleaded. 

They stood looking down at the broken lamp in the living room.

"If you hadn't been dancing around, watching Madonna videos, this wouldn't have happened. That lamp belonged to Walter's aunt."

"I'll get him a nicer one. There's an antique show this weekend. I'll get him a prettier one, I swear. Fox, please?"

"Okay." 

He saw it as a perfect opportunity for blackmail.

Alex went to the antiques show on a busy Saturday afternoon. He didn't much care for crowds, even after all these years of living with his lovers in middle-class suburbia, with its shopping malls and markets, parks and zoos and all the ordinary places and people he found to be nearly as weird as alien life forms.

He had to replace that lamp and nothing, not even blue-haired little old ladies would stop him from completing his task. 

He found the perfect replacement. It was the same kind of fringed, slightly frou-frou lamp that Walter had taken out of storage a couple of years ago when they were re-decorating the house. This one was pale blue with a darker blue base, just like the one he'd broken. It was a good price too.

He had swept up the broken pieces of lamp and plugged in its twin in no time. In the next few days he watched Walter carefully to gauge his reaction to the lamp. He didn't say or do anything out of the ordinary and after a week, Alex figured that his lover hadn't notice anything different.

Of course Fox took his knowledge of the broken lamp and used it against him. So far that week, he had darned his holey socks, made him breakfast in bed, cleaned the bathroom when it was Fox's turn to do it, and went to the mall (God he hated the mall) to buy a birthday gift for one of the agents that worked for Fox plus he'd made him clean out the gutters when he insisted that Walter worked too hard at the bureau and that Alex's cushy security job didn't allow him to do much physical labor (never mind that Alex went to the gym and jogged in the local park on a regular basis).

Alex had had enough of Fox's blackmail and refused to go to with Fox to Frohike's bachelor party. //Ugh, whoever agreed to marry that weird, hairy little man must be certifiable.//

Fox was really pissed. He wanted Alex to like his friends. Walter certainly didn't care for the Long Gunmen but he tolerated them. Walter's poker buddies weren't exactly suave but Fox put up with their hard-drinking, cigar-smoking, raunchy joke-telling antics and let out a sigh of relief whenever they left the house.

"If you don't go with me Alex, I'll tell Walter about the lamp."

"Go ahead, see if I care. It was an accident anyways. He hasn't noticed yet."

"Just this once can't you be nice and polite and have a little fun with my friends?"

"You don't like my friends and yours are weirdos besides."

"Your friends are all KGB agents."

"You're exaggerating. Some of them are in military intelligence. What about the guy from the bookstore?"

"He writes books about spies as a side job."

"I'm not going."

"You'll be sorry."

Alex stuck out his tongue.

A few days later, Alex was getting ready for work. He had his own room that was used as a quiet space for him as well as his own office. He had state of the art computer equipment as well as his own phone line and a fax machine. He loved gadgets. This fact would have scared and infuriated Walter to no end a few years ago, what with the palm pilot that had resulted in brief death for the former Assistant Director. Now Walter bought him any and every kind of electronic doodad that he knew Alex would like.

Alex was going out to meet a client. He enjoyed the various tasks his job demanded. He got to go to meetings, he worked at home and he had a posh office besides, he did computer work, paperwork and best of all he got to test out his security systems by actually creating and then breaking into the buildings he had designed the systems for, himself. 

Alex rummaged in his closet for his trademark leather jacket, boots and jeans. He was lucky he didn't have a traditional sort of job. He could wear what he liked. He knew the women and a couple of the men in the office probably had wet dreams over his tight-fitting ensemble but he was there to do work and he didn't care one bit what anyone besides his lovers thought.

He opened the door and reached down for his comfortable worn boots. Seeing the large gray rat, he shrieked like Jamie Lee Curtis and bolted down the stairs, boots in hand. 

Walter heard the scream and ran upstairs, nearly colliding with Alex. Alex was breathless and panicky, his face pale, the pulse at his neck visible.

"What is it baby?"

"There's a rat!" he managed to choke out.

"Where?"

"In my closet. The one in my office."

"I'll go check it out. Why don't you go downstairs?"

Alex nodded. He went downstairs and sat on the sofa, clad only in a t-shirt and striped boxers. He looked down at his boots still in his hands and gasped. They were half-filled with what looked like shaving foam. He frowned, wondering who would do such a thing.

Walter came down, holding the rat. Alex jumped up, wondering why on earth his lover would hold a possibly rabid, certainly dangerous animal by its tail so nonchalantly.

"This is your rat?"

"Walter, are you crazy holding it like that? Is it dead? Did you kill it? It could have rabies. What is wrong with you?"

"This rat certainly isn't dead nor does it have rabies. It's made of rubber."

Walter twirled the ugly thing by its tail.

"What?!"

"Yeah, it's fake."

"But why..."

//I smell a rat. And its name is Fox.//

"Alex why would anyone do this?"

Alex thought frantically. //Why would Fox play such a cruel joke? Why would he fill my boots with shaving cream? It's not Halloween. It's not April fool's day. What is wrong with him? Ah-ha, the bachelor party. He's still mad that I didn't go. This is his revenge. Bastard.//

"Fox?" Alex gasped, full of hurt and fury.

Walter looked at Alex carefully. His lover's eyes filled with tears. His mouth was a grim line of anger. His beautiful green eyes were full of rage, hurt and shock. //Why on earth would Fox hurt his sweet love so much?//

"Fox!" Walter bellowed. "Get your ass out here right now!"

Fox flew out of his office, his glasses askew.

"Walter, what's wrong?"

Walter flung the rat at his lover. Fox caught it, horrified for one brief second. He looked up at his lovers guiltily.

"It was you," Alex whispered huskily.

Normally that scratchy voice undid Fox. Now he was only feeling ashamed. It was obvious that his little prank had scared Alex and left him pretty pissed if his fiery eyes were any indication of his feelings. Pissing off a government trained spy was not a hot idea. Pissing off a spy trained by two rival countries was even worse. Not only did he have skills that the FBI was proud to instill in its agents, but the KGB had a hand in his early career. There were things that Alex had done that he had never told them, Fox was sure. Bad things that Alex would never talk about. At the moment he wasn't sure if he was more scared of Alex, the trained spy and assassin, or his muscular lover Walter, with his big hands and his paddle.

Fox's face colored then faded to a pale shade that was complete with guilt-induced sweat.

"It was a little prank, Alex," he said weakly.

"Am I laughing Fox? My favorite boots, Fox?"

"They're old," Fox protested.

"So? Is this funny?" He took the rat from Walter's hand. "A sweet reminder of the old days? You scared me half to death!"

Alex threw the rat at Fox's feet. His eyes filled with tears he couldn't control. He rushed past and fled up the stairs to his office.

Fox wasn't sure, but he thought he could hear Alex crying. Walter looked at him sternly, saying nothing. Fox bent his head, deeply ashamed of his behavior.

"Walter, I didn't think about the rat that way. Honest. I just... I was mad at him and I thought it was a funny little prank. I know how you're always trying to throw out his old worn clothes and somehow he always manages to salvage them. It's about time he got rid of those boots."

"It wasn't your decision. I can't believe what you did to him!" Walter exploded. "A rat, Fox? After all this time, I thought we had all put the past behind us. Was that a pipe dream? Do you like tormenting him? He's upstairs, crying. I can hear him from down here. What's next? Are you going to beat him up every time he does something you don't like? Is this pay back for his little joke a few weeks ago?"

"No. I was mad at him because he wouldn't go with me to Frohike's party."

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. It's even lamer than all your expense reports put together. I want you to go apologize to him right now and then go to my office and sit in the chair."

"Yes Walter."

Fox slumped his shoulders, his butt already clenching at the thought of his punishment.

He found Alex face down on the bed in his office. He was sniffling and shuddering with sobs. Fox carefully sat on the bed, until he knew Alex had sensed his presence. He gently laid a hand on Alex's back and rubbed in small, soothing circles. Alex flinched at his touch but didn't pull away.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. Honestly, it was just a joke. I didn't think you'd get so upset. You know I could just as easily have bought a snake or a tarantula at the toy store."

"That's what you still think of me?"

"No," he said hastily, "of course not. I don't know why I picked a rat. Okay, maybe subconsciously I did. It wasn't a statement or anything. I just wanted to scare you a little. I thought you'd think it was funny as soon as you got over being shocked by it. Baby I'm so sorry. You have to believe me. I was mad you wouldn't go to the party. I won't ever tell Walter about the lamp either. No more blackmail over that. Let's just forget the whole thing happened. Okay? Please forgive me?"

Fox's anguish was evident in his voice. Alex turned over and wiped his eyes. His lover looked guilty as hell. His hazel eyes were blue-gray. He couldn't help but be amazed at the change in their color. His mood was obviously low. Alex sat up and hugged Fox fiercely with his one arm.

"Thank you, thank you," Fox whispered, tears threatening his eyes. He held Alex close and rocked him gently while their tears dried up.

"What lamp?" Walter asked.

He was standing in the doorway, happy with the scene before him. Alex looked at him guiltily. Fox's face was more morose than before, if that was possible. Walter frowned at the two sad faces before him. 

"Fox, you should go downstairs now."

"Walter, I have to tell you something. It's something I should have told you before, but I was scared of getting spanked."

"What is it baby?"

"I....I broke the lamp your aunt gave you. The one downstairs is a replacement. I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"I see." Walter's mouth tightened into a thin line.

"I was just screwing around and I knocked into it and it broke. I'm really sorry. I bought an exact duplicate and I figured you wouldn't notice."

"Why does Fox know about it?"

"He saw it right after the accident. I told him not to tell you."

"Why are you telling me now? You could have lied your way out of what I just overheard easily enough."

"I know it's wrong. This whole thing started out because of that lamp. I know Fox is going to be severely punished. I overreacted to the stupid prank he played. He didn't mean anything malicious. I know I have to be punished too."

"Why do you deserve to be spanked Alex?"

"I lied to you. I made Fox promise not to tell you."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Alex may have caused the lamp to break by accident but when I promised not to tell you and keep his secret, I intended to blackmail him with the fact. I made him do stuff. Anyways I know that was wrong too. It won't ever happen again. I thought the prank would be a way to get back at him for not wanting to go out with my friends. That was wrong too. I'm really sorry, Walter. I'm sorry, Alex. I'll take whatever punishment you think I deserve."

Fox hung his head, hiding the tears that spilled down his cheeks. Alex hugged him sympathetically. Walter's face softened. He was grateful his two beautiful lovers had made up. He was heartened to hear them tell him the truth. He was glad they understood the reasons they were going to be punished. 

"Come on boys."

Fox and Alex walked ahead of Walter, their heads bowed. Fox went over Walter's knee first, after several minutes sitting in the chair, contemplating the consequences of his actions. Alex was allowed to sit on the sofa. Fox had neatly folded his sweat pants and t-shirt and placed them on the chair. He was silent as he bent over Walter's lap. Walter used his hand to warm him up with ten swats. Fox flinched at each smack, but tried to keep silent. A slight whimper was all that was heard.

Walter graduated to the paddle for the final twenty swats. His infraction was more serious than Alex's. He had hurt Alex enormously with his thoughtless prank. It had taken them all some time to avoid the mine fields that were hidden beneath all their hearts. Reminding Alex of his checkered past with the fake rat had been cruel. Alex did not need reminding of the bad things he had done, although they had been for a good cause most of the time.

Sure, they teasingly called him their baby rat, but that was playful. They all had animal names or nicknames, like Fox, like rat for Alex and bear for Walter. It didn't hurt Alex's feelings in the least. Actually Walter thought of re-christening Alex as cat, because that's what Alex resembled, a sleek, graceful, sly feline. He was very clean too.

Alex flinched at each slap of the paddle on Fox's behind. Fox was crying out in earnest, howling in pain. Tears streamed down Alex's face as he watched Fox with half-closed eyes.

"Okay, we're done, baby, it's all over," Walter soothed, throwing down the paddle and taking Fox into his arms. Fox's sobbing was loud in the quiet room. 

Alex got up from the sofa, letting Fox lie on its leather surface. It was a good place to cool his hot ass. He took Fox's place on Walter's lap. Tears fell hot and plentiful down his cheeks. 

Walter looked at him sympathetically. He rubbed his hand underneath his t-shirt and over his bare skin. Alex's ass was pale, unlike Fox's reddened flesh. It was a shame he had to spank their sweet lush asses into red, swollen mounds of flesh, but it had to be done.

When he had taken Fox in hand at the beginning of their relationship, the spankings deterred much of the risky behavior he had exhibited. Alex hadn't much cared for the idea at first when he had come to live with them, but he understood Walter's need to keep them in line and his own bad attitude and penchant for manipulating and lying had really decreased.

Walter didn't use the paddle on Alex. He used his hand for fifteen swats that landed on Alex's ass and thighs in rapid, random succession. Alex cried in his arms when it was over, tears of pain and tears of release.

"Thank you, Walter, for loving us so much," Alex whispered.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and I'll get the lotion for you, okay?"

Alex nodded and gathered up their clothes. He led Fox out of the room. Upstairs, they washed their faces and lay face down on their bed. Fox's bottom was much more sore and red than Alex's. They held hands as they waited for Walter.

Walter surveyed them from the doorway of the master bedroom. They studied each other's faces solemnly, hands clutched together, bare butts in the air.

//It takes a lot of pain and tears but they always learn their lesson. God, they're beautiful. I hope Alex isn't in a big hurry to get to his meeting.//

Walter got out the lotion and knelt between them. He used his big hands gently, smoothing the lotion on their fiery flesh carefully. He saw Fox's eyes clench shut in pain. Alex's hand tightened on Fox's. 

When he was done, he wiped his hands on a towel and lay between them smoothing down their messy hair and murmuring sweet words to them. In just a little while they fell asleep, curled around Walter's body.

"Do we have everything?" Fox asked anxiously.

"I think so kitten. Let's see, we've got sunscreen, bug spray, snacks, juice, water, change of clothes in case we get dirty. Oh, I almost forgot the binoculars."

"Speaking of bugs, did I ever tell you about this case that me and Scully worked on?"

"Is it an x-file?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to know." 

Alex checked everything in the backpack.

They were going out for the day with Scully and her little girl for a bird watching expedition. 

Scully's van pulled up the drive as they were locking the door.

Scully and Maggie were stylishly dressed in matching khaki pants and olive t-shirts, with short hiking boots.

"Maggie you look adorable in that outfit," Alex cooed.

"Thank you uncle Alex. You look nice too."

Alex had forgone his traditional black clothes for their day in the sun. He had dressed similarly to Walter and Fox in light cotton Pants, t-shirt, long shirt and hiking boots.

"Everyone ready?" Walter asked.

They nodded in unison.

The drive to the park was filled with anticipation. Maggie was fascinated by nature and she showed everyone her field guide to birds and which birds she hoped to see.

When they got to the park, they liberally applied sunscreen and bug spray to themselves, tucked their pant legs into their boots and slid on light jackets and hats.

They were deep in the park, on one of the long trails when they heard a bird call. It was the first one they had heard since they had started their walk.

Alex sat on one of the convenient benches and drank a long swallow of juice. He shared some of the trail mix he had made with Maggie.

Scully took out their binoculars and together with Fox and Walter searched the trees for the elusive bird.

"Oh, there it is," Walter pointed out.

"Can I see it?" Maggie asked excitedly.

"Here, baby, use your binoculars." Scully offered them to her. 

"Pretty," she commented. "Uncle Alex can you look up the bird in my book?"

"Sure sweetie, what does it look like?"

Fox giggled, making Alex look up.

"Ooh, uncle Walter you look funny," Maggie said.

Everyone looked at Walter and tried to suppress their laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You should see your face," Scully answered.

She pulled out a small compact from her pocket and held it out to him.

Walter glanced at his reflection, seeing two black circles around his eyes. He looked down at the binoculars and wiped his finger over the piece where his eye socket rested. Black greasy smudges marked his finger. He was clearly not amused, judging from his stern expression.

He looked at Fox and Alex's faces. Their eyes were merry with laughter, hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles.

He took out a wet towellette and dabbed at his face. He leaned in close to his lovers and glared at them.

"Which one of you was it?"

"It wasn't us, Walter," they protested.

"Uh huh. Both of you did this?"

"Honest, Walter it wasn't me," Fox said.

"Me, neither," Alex said.

"Both of you will have sore butts when we get home, then."

"But Walter!" they both wailed at the same time.

Scully giggled, hiding her face in Maggie's book. She patted the pocket of her jacket where a black eyeliner stuck up. 

  
Archived: June 02, 2001 


End file.
